Relaciones Italia-ONU/Italia
Presidentes italianos con Secretarios Generales de la ONU Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Ban Ki-moon - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite Ban Ki-moon. Copyright Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation António Guterres - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite, António Guterres. Quirinale.it |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente della Camera dei Deputati Giorgio Napolitano incontra il Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Boutros Boutros-Ghali. storia.camera.it/ Kofi Annan - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Kofi Annan, Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite. presidenti.quirinale.it Ban Ki-moon - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bilateral meeting between the President of the Republic of Italy, Giorgio Napolitano, and the Secretary General of the United Nations, Ban Ki-moon. Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Kofi Annan.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (left), President of Italy, and Secretary-General Kofi Annan at the Secretary-General's residence (November 16, 2003). UN Photo António Guterres - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Antonio Guterres, Presidente dell'Internazionale Socialista, in occasione dell'incontro al Quirinale con i componenti della delegazione. archivio fotografico del Presidente Ciampi |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Kofi Annan - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (left) of Italy, and Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) arrive at the conference. UN Photo/G Diana |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Secretary-General Javier PEREZ DE CUELLAR (right) greets Francesco COSSIGA (October 16 1989). UN Photo (119092) Primeros ministros italianos con Secretarios Generales de la ONU Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte António Guterres - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Secretary-General @antonioguterres met with H.E. Mr. Giuseppe Conte, Prime Minister of Italy. @UN_Spokesperson |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Ban Ki-moon - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (left) at a joint press conference with Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni of Italy in Rome. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe António Guterres - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Handshake of Paolo Gentiloni and António Guterres during the 43rd G7 summit. Photo: Italian G7 Presidency 2017 |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Ban Ki-moon - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon aboard the San Giusto with Prime Minister Matteo Renzi and Federica Mogherini, the EU High Representative for Foreign Affairs and Security Policy. UN Photo/Mark Garten |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Ban Ki-moon - Enrico Letta.jpg| September 24, 2013: Prime Minister Letta with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Photo Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Ban Ki-moon - Mario Monti.jpg| Il Presidente del Consiglio Mario Monti riceve il Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Ban Ki-moon |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| ITALY: UN CONFERENCE ON ORGANISED CRIME. AP Archive Kofi Annan‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (centre) meets with Silvio Berlusconi (left), Prime Minister of Italy and representing the Presidency of the Council of the European Union (24 September 2003). Credits: UN Photo Ban Ki-moon - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Stephen Harper, el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, y el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon en la cumbre para la reconstrucción y el futuro de Libia celebrada en el Palacio del Elíseo, París, Francia. El País |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Boutros Boutros-Ghali © European Communities , 2001 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Kofi Annan - Romano Prodi.jpg| Condoleezza Rice, Kofi Annan, y Romano Prodi antes del comienzo de la reunión sobre la crisis en el Líbano. (Ettore Ferrari / Efe) (Ettore Ferrari / Efe) Ban Ki-moon - Romano Prodi.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with Romano Prodi, his Special Envoy for the Sahel. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe António Guterres - Romano Prodi.jpg| Summit: Romano Prodi, Antonio Guterres and Javier Solana BBC |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato António Guterres - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Portuguese Prime-Minister, António Guterres and Portuguese State Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, Jaime Gama welcome the Italian Prime-Minister Giuliano Amato and the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Lamberto Dini. ftp.infoeuropa.eurocid.pt (detalle de la foto). |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Massimo D'Alema - Kofi Annan.jpg| Rice, Annan, Saniora, D'Alema briefing at intl conference on Middle East crisis AP Archive Ban Ki-moon - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Massimo d'Alema (R) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon during a meeting at Farnesina palace in Rome, 18 April 2007. António Guterres - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| FEPS DELEGATION MEETING H.E. ANTÓNIO GUTERRES, THE UNITED NATIONS (UN) SECRETARY GENERAL. The delegation consisted of Massimo D’Alema, President of FEPS. Photo: FEPS |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Lamberto Dini.jpg| From left to right are: Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali; Arnaldo Pomodoro; Lamberto Dini, and Paolo Fulci, Permanent Representative of Italy to the United Nations. UN Photo/Milton Grant Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini (C) smiles as his wife Donatella (L) shake hands with U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan before their dinner meeting at Villa Madama in Rome, April 7. VP/ António Guterres - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Portuguese Prime-Minister, António Guterres and Portuguese State Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, Jaime Gama welcome the Italian Prime-Minister Giuliano Amato and the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Lamberto Dini. ftp.infoeuropa.eurocid.pt (detalle de la foto). |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| The Prime Minister of Italy, Giulio ANDREOTTI (left), is seen here as he posed for photographers during his visit today to United Nations headquarters in New York. Seen here with the Prime Minister are United Nations Secretary-General, Kurt WALDHEIM, and Foreign Minister of Italy, Giuseppe MEDICI (right) (19 April 1973). Credits: UN Photo (119067) Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Sin imagen.jpg| Boutros-Ghali insistió en que tenía que ver a Andreotti ese mismo día, convencí a este último para que viniera al Centro de Conferencias del Mediterráneo, donde se llevaba a cabo la convención, para saludar a Boutros-Ghali. Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2013, 00:13 por Salvino Busuttil Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| El secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Kofi Annan, que había cenado con el ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti y el empresario Giovanni Agnelli en |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary-General Javier PEREZ de CUELLAR (left) and Prime Minister of Italy, Bettino CRAXI (second from right) (4 March 1985). Credits: UN Photo (119087) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Italia-ONU